Don't Do Drugs!
by Sango5
Summary: The InuYasha gang go to a school to explain their experiences of doing drugs and why it's a bad idea...really funny! read and review!!


~*~ DONT DO DRUGS~*~ An Inu-Yasha Skit  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or any other InuYasha related characters! This is just for fun! Do not take offense to it! Oh, I do not hate Sesshomaru but I like making him have a lisp! Cuz Thethoumaru maketh lithps look tho thexy!^_~ (I thank Brandy for the idea of Sesshoumaru's lisp! Check out her site! )  
  
Warning: This skit has many drug references! This skit is not recomended for children! There are also some very mild sexual 'references'! O yea one more warning, your sides may hurt from laughing when your done, if you read this skit we are not responsible for any hospital bills related to the pain the laughing causes! ^_~  
  
Setting: In a classroom of kids, the characters are explaining their own personal experiences with drugs.  
  
Characters: InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and the students  
~*~THE BEGINNING~*~  
  
InuYasha: (introduces Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and himself to the classroom of kids)  
  
Student #1: Ummm...why does that girl look like a guy? (points to Sesshoumaru)  
  
Sesshoumaru: I AM a guy! (cries like a little school girl) ith not my fault Thuper Cutth wont cut my hair!  
  
Kagome: Ok.....I guess we should start.  
  
InuYasha: Yeah, we are all supposed to tell you our experiences with using drugs and why its bad for you and the disappointments.  
  
Miroku: Umm....which experience? And what disappointments?!  
  
InuYasha: Uh.....good point...oh well we'll just tell our experiences then... (shrugs)  
  
Sango: Oh oh! I wanna go first!  
  
All: You've done drugs?!  
  
Sango: (funny look) Uh....yeah.  
  
Miroku: Damn I missed that?!! (curses)  
  
Sesshoumaru: InuYatha thuckth! (snickers)  
  
Sango: Well kids, my experience was a while back..... (much later after her long drawn out and very boring story)....and after the penguins stopped throwing ice at me and the lobsters stopped dancing, I felt sick to my stomach...so dont do drugs!  
  
Miroku: (to Sango) Would I be more attractive to you if you were doped up?  
  
Sango: (thinks) Umm...I'm not sure.  
  
Miroku: (reaches into his pocket and pulls out a joint) Wanna find out?  
  
Sango: SURE!  
  
Miroku: AWESOME! Oh yeah kids.....drugs are cool they can get a bitch high enough she forgets who you are and she'll screw you! (runs out of the room with Sango)  
  
All: Well.......(funny look on all faces)  
  
Kagome: Well my drug experience was like this...(later after her boring story)...and so I fell out of a two story window and into a pool with no clothes on.....so dont do drugs!  
  
InuYasha: WOW!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Theethe drugy thingth thound like alot of fun! (sparkly eyes)  
  
InuYasha: Yeah, they are. (tosses Sesshoumaru a joint) Here.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What the hell do I do with thith thtick thingy? (tries to stick it up his nose) OW!  
  
InuYasha: (shakes his head and lights the joint for Sesshoumaru) You smoke it! DUH!  
  
Sesshoumaru: (takes a hit) WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! (eyes roll around)  
  
InuYasha: My experiences with drugs are all pretty much the same....the colors always sound rhythmatic and pretty and the sounds are vibrantly colored and spinny and stuff...  
  
Miroku and Sango: (come back panting, sweaty, and their clothes and hair are messy) So what'd we miss?  
  
All: O_O;;  
  
Sesshoumaru: (high as hell) WHOA! (feels like getting revenge on Student #1 for calling him a girl) YOU! (kicks the student's ass)  
  
All: WHOA! Sesshoumaru can fight!! (shocked)  
  
Sesshoumaru: And take that ya little punk ath bitch! (spits on the student)  
  
InuYasha: Here I got a treat for all the kids! (pulls shrooms from his pocket and passes them out)  
  
Miroku and Sango: (they start making out)  
  
Sesshoumaru: (incredibly stoned already, eats some shrooms and passes out, slamming to the floor)  
  
All students but Student #1: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA! (high) THE COLORS! @.@  
  
InuYasha: Damn! I forgot to save some for myself! (angry)  
  
Kagome: Here. (gives InuYasha some shrooms)  
  
InuYasha: Where'd ya get those?!  
  
Kagome: I...uh...had them handy...(nervous laughter)  
  
Miroku and Sango: (on the teacher's desk making out)  
  
Sesshoumaru: (coming to finally) Uhhhhhh....  
  
Students: (passed out)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Damn InuYatha that thtuff ith whacked! (rubs head) kidth... (unaware all the students are unconcious)...dont do drugth!  
  
Students: (silent)  
  
InuYasha: Well I guess we're done here....(looks at the students) I think we failed.....  
  
Kagome: (nods)  
  
Miroku and Sango: (all over each other and get up and leave)  
  
Kagome: Well, lets go InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. (leaves)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Whatever you thay mathter! (still a little high, follows Kagome out the door)  
  
InuYasha: (walks out, eating the shrooms Kagome gave him) Yummmmmm...  
~*~THE END~*~ Hope you liked it! ^_~  
  
Tell me what you thought: E-mail me- Vamp Sango@aol.com 


End file.
